May We Meet Again
by WickedLovelyForever
Summary: Bella and Jasper were married before they were both turned into vampires; however, neither know that the other lives. Both live their vampire lives wishing for their other half, but believe this dream is just that, a dream. One day, through coincidence, Bella and Jasper meet again. They will fight against all odds to get to know one another again and rekindle the love they shared.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper POV**

The delicious smell of human was a torture that I willingly subjected myself to on a daily basis. Every day I sit in class and act as if I could ever truly be part of their society. The only reason I even bother with this high school bullshit is because of my adoptive family, the Cullens. They think that going to school will help with blending in, which it does, but I am a 172-year old vampire who has earned one too many high schools diplomas. I could be out there looking for the cure to cancer, or practically anything thing else, and be a million times more productive. _God, I have high school with an eternal passion_.

I was suddenly broken out of my brooding by a sharp jab to my side. I turn and glare at the culprit, Edward. I can feel the amusement coming off him; he must have been eavesdropping on my thoughts about what shit school is. _Have you been listening in on my thoughts_ , I think pointedly towards Edward.

His response is a single shrug, as if to say "What can I say, I'm a mind reader." He then proceeds to write a note that reads, "With you brooding so loudly, it was impossible not to overhear your thoughts."

 _Look, I don't care how loudly I was thinking, try harder to not eavesdrop._ I then take a breath and pointedly look back at the front of the room where the history teacher stood spouting off inane, and inaccurate, facts. It only takes me a second to begin to feel guilty for snapping at my brother. I turn back and think, _I'm sorry; I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on you_.

To make me feel even guiltier, Edward looks over with a look of understanding; Edward knows the real reason behind my bad mood. He slides over another note that asks, "Do you want to ditch school and go hunting?"

I reply with a look that reads clearly as "What do you think?" _Great, now I just have to make it through this class and then I can get out of this hellhole._ I feel another wave of amusement pass through Edward as he is once again made privy to the brooding of my internal ramblings.

MWMA-MWMA-MWMA

As soon and Edward and I are able to ditch school we head into the forest; we end up in a dreary clearing. The canopy is so thick that any sunlight that may exist in the dreary town of Forks is blocked out. There is moss growing up the sides of the trees, the rocks, and practically any object that was stationary in the clearly. _What a perfect atmosphere for my mood_ , I think.

Edward and I make use of two boulders as impromptu chairs. "So," Edward starts hesitantly, "Do you want to acutely hunt or do you want to talk?"

With some thought I decide that it might feel better after talking to someone, besides whom better to talk to than my brother who already knows about her. "You know that today is the last day I saw my human wife, Bella, before I was turned," I begin, "I know that it is strange to feel such attachment to a human, but every time I think of her I just want to shut down.

"I wish that she was still here, right beside me, and that I could see her smile at any time of the day. I wish that I could just call her 'Isabella' one more time, just to get under her skin. I wish that I could hold her in my arms. I wish that I could smell the lavender from the body wash she used. I wish I could see her crinkle her nose in concentration. I wish – I wish," I could feel myself breaking, "I wish that I could tell her how much I love her."

We sit there in silence and Edward says the only thing he can, "I know." A couple of hours pass with Edward and I sitting across from one another without moving in complete silence.

I eventually break the silence and ask, "Do you still feel up for a hunt?"

"Of course," Edwards replies with a sad smile; he knows I am simply looking for a way to escape the pain I feel for the loss of my beloved Bella.

MWMA-MWMA-MWMA

 **Bella POV**

I lie in the grass and watch the clouds drift by. Even after 171 years on earth, I find nature to be the most stable and calmest place for me. No matter what I could count on Mother Nature to remain the same, even during the toughest storms. Perhaps I enjoy nature so much because I grew up surrounded by endless tress, or perhaps I enjoy the freedom that it gives me. Here in the forest I am free to embrace my vampire nature without worry of revealing myself to the humans.

My reasoning for finding peace in nature in unimportant, I am just glad that I do, because if I did not, then I do not believe that I could survive this day. On this tragic day, 152 years ago, my soul mate Jasper Hale was killed in war. Many of my fellow vampires mock me for mourning the death of a _mere_ human for so many years, but I know that Jasper was my soul mate. I know that I will never find another to fill the void created by his death.

I can feel the venom welling up in my eyes as I think of how different my life would be with Jasper in it. If he were here I could be happy and complete for the first time in a long time. As these thoughts of what-ifs fill circle through my mind I feel myself becoming overwhelmed with sadness. _It is useless to fill your head with these thoughts_ , I tell myself. I don't know why I do this to myself every year on this particular date. All I do is work myself up and get stuck in the past. _How pitiful._

As I lie in the grass, breathing in the smells and listening to the sounds of nature, I slowly relax once again. Staring at the clouds, imagining the different shapes, I allow myself to remember all the good times that Jasper and I shared. We had always been a happy couple, a perfect couple in the eyes of many, whose time together had been cut short.

The snapping of a twig, alerting me of the presence of another, broke me out of my musings. I tense up and prepare to defend myself. "It's just me," came the soothing voice of my coven mate and I relax. I roll onto my stomach and look up to see Laurent standing there in his forever present maroon blazer.

"Hey," I say, knowing the lecture that was about to ensure.

"The coven has been worried sick looking for you," Laurent begins.

 _Here we go again_ , I think, _Perhaps I relaxed too soon_.

"Bella cannot just run off without giving us any warning," he exclaims, "You know that there has been some conflict between our coven and the Charleston coven. We all thought that you had been kidnapped, but instead here you are daydreaming."

There is a silence in which, Laurent seems to be waiting for some sort of apology from me.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" He questions me.

I sit up, take a breath and begin, "I am sorry that I caused you and the coven to worry." There is a slight pause before I continue meekly, "But today is _the_ day and I just wanted some alone time." Suddenly understanding dawns on Laurent's face as he realized what today's date is.

He sits down and pulls me in close; we sit in silence because Laurent understands that I want just one day to wallow in misery. Laurent sends a message to the coven to alert them that I am safe and that we will be out for while longer. I am thankful that Laurent keeps my comfort as the hours fly by and it becomes nightfall. As the sun sets, we stand up and prepare to run home to reunite with our coven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

A few weeks have passed since my day of mourning and I have not allowed my thoughts to wander in that direction. I am currently heading to the dining room for a coven meeting that has been called by our leader, James. As I find my way into the room I realize that, once again, I am the last to show up.

"Late as always," taunts Laurent. I simply roll my eyes at him and take my seat.

A glance around the table reveals that we are seated in our "official business" positions. James sits at the head of the table and his mate, Victoria, is sitting on the other end. Across from where I sit is the other mated pair of out coven, Laurent and Irina. This leaves me to sit alone on my side of the table; just another reminder of all that I have lost. Before I can allow myself to go down that dark train of thought James decides to start the meeting.

"Now that we are all here," James says with a pointed look in my direction.

I reply to this by childishly sticking my tongue out at him. Naturally the rest of the coven begins to laugh at my silly behavior. _Just because I cannot be on time, doesn't mean they can always pick on me_ , I pout.

"Okay," James commands everyone's attention once again, "We cannot continue living as we have. As you known the Charleston coven has become increasingly aggressive. They clearly want a fight and that's the last thing that we want."

"Then that leaves us one option: We run and become known as cowards," Laurent points out.

"But is it not better to look like cowards and live, rather than look like dead fools who don't know when to back down," James shoots right back at Laurent.

"We have a chance at overthrowing them and claiming their lands if we fight back," Laurent argues.

At this point Victoria feels the need to input her two cents with, "They out number us by 5 members. This means they have twice the manpower of our coven."

Irina then gently makes the point, "Because the Charleston coven become so large, they are bound to draw the attention of the Volturi. I don't know about the rest of you, but I personally do not want to be anywhere close to that coven when the Volturi show up."

With this revelation put out on the table we all fell silent. Each of us had good reason to avoid the Volturi. I shudder at the thought of coming in contact with them again. I remember still remember the promise that Aro made me the last time I was in arms reach of the coven.

MWMA- **FLASHBACK** -MWMA

 _"I cannot live like this anymore," I plead, "Please let me leave. Every day that I spend here kills what is left of my soul."_

 _"Sweet, confused Isabella," Aro begins, moving closer with each word, "You have no soul left to kill; you are a vampire, thus you have no soul."_

 _"Please, please," I beg incoherently, "I can't do this anymore. Please let me go. I'll do anything to leave. Let me go. Please, I beg you. Kill me if you must; just let me have my freedom." Venom flood my eyes, the tears that could never fall cloud my vision and make me appear all the more pitiful._

 _By now Aro had backed me into a corner, leaving me nowhere to run and hide; he takes one of his hands and runs it down my face, from my temple to my chin. He leaves his hand on my chin and forces me to look him straight in his crimson eyes. "You are truly pitiful and useless in this state. As the benevolent leader I am, I shall grant you this leave." I let out a breath of relief, but then he continues, "Don't mistake this as me allowing you eternal freedom, because the next time we meet there is no escaping my grasp."_

 _Aro then forcefully pushes me away and leaves me as a sniveling mess in the corner. I watch as he makes his grand exit out of the room before I completely breakdown. I know that I must leave soon before he changes his mind, but at this moment it takes all I have to not scream at the pitiful state that I have allowed myself to become._

MWMA- **END FLASHBACK** -MWMA

The last words of Aro have haunted me for the last 70 years; I will not put myself in a situation that will bring me into to contact with the Volturi again. With these thoughts in mind I break the silence that has befallen the group, "I am in agreement with Irina; I rather not be close to this coven when the Volturi show up because of their stupidity."

"Then we run," Laurent bitterly states.

"Sweetheart, I know how much you hate to run from a fight, but this is what is best for the coven," Irina comforts Laurent, "If we stay and the Volturi make an appearance then frankly we are all screwed."

"Don't think of it as running, think of it as starting over," Victoria suggests. Laurent nods in acceptance, but it is clear that he wants to stay and fight for the honor of the coven.

"So, any suggestions as to where we can make this fresh start," James asks the group. The group once again falls silent, but this time it is in contemplation rather than fear for our lives.

"How about we do that cheesy thing where you throw a dart at a map with your eyes closed," I suggest, "And where ever the dart lands, we move there."

Of course the ever present, pessimist Laurent has to ask, "What if the dart lands on sunshine central?"

"Then we throw the dart again," I huff in annoyance.

Before Laurent and I can truly get into it, James interrupts, "Okay, let's go to my room; I have darts and a map that is already hanging up."

We all make our way to James room where a large map of the US is hanging, just waiting for us to make a choice that will change our lives. Once we all get there the unasked question of "Who is going to throw the dart" hangs in the air. James goes over to his desk, opens a drawer, and takes out a dark. He then walks towards me and places the dart in my hand.

"It was your suggestion," he justifies.

I take a deep breath and turn to the map, and then I allow my eyes to close and throw the dart at the map. When I open my eyes I hone in on the dart and see that it landed on a town called Port Angeles in Washington. _I guess that where we are going_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper POV**

It may be hard to believe, but today has been one of the most perfect days that I have had in a while. It has been a peaceful Sunday; all I have accomplished can be summed up as sitting around with a mug of blood while reading through my newest purchase, a Civil War book. As a vampire, who has lived many years, one would think that it would take more than a peaceful Sunday to make the list of the perfect days. The thing is, I was changed during the Southern Wars which means I spent much of my time in brutal combat. Even after the wars I feel that I will never truly escape the chains of war's brutal grip on my mind.

 _No, let's not go there_ , I berate myself, _You are having a nice day; don't let the past ruin it for you_. And with that thought, I allow myself to become immersed in my book once again… _Geez, who writes these things_ , I think as I critic the book. _They are filled with so many inaccuracies. You would think that the authors were required to have some sort of degree before sharing their so called 'expertise' with the world._

MWMA-MWMA-MWMA

Just as I am finishing up my book I hear a loud CRASH. This makes me tense up and prepare for the worst, because in a house of vampires clumsiness does not exist. _Are Rosalie and Alice fighting again?_ I make my way to the source of the crash. _I think it came from kitchen._

When I enter the kitchen I am greeted with the sight of Alice standing, completely still and staring straight ahead, in front of the microwave. _Must be another vision_ ; now that I am sure that nothing horrendous is happening I relax. I also see Edward cleaning up what must have been the source of the crash, the shatter remains of a mug that must have been fill with blood.

"Sometimes her visions come at the most inopportune moments," Edward complains as he finishes cleaning up the mess.

Naturally my mind immediately goes to the dirtiest place possible with this comment.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Jasper," he whines and bitterly adds, "But if you must know, it has happened before."

 _You know what that means_ , I ask mentally.

"What?"

 _You clearly aren't keeping her interested with the task at hand._ I barely completely this thought before I have to dodge a shard of the mug heading straight for my head. Just as I avoid being assaulted by the piece of the mug, Edward comes charging at me. I evade him just as easily as I dodged the mug.

I then turn around quickly and put Edward into a headlock. He struggles against my hold, but I don't relent.

"If you want me to release you all you have to say is: Jasper is the best in the world and I am a pretty, pretty princess," I inform him with a grin.

"Or you could just let me go," he negotiates.

"Why? So you could try and reverse our positions; I don't think so."

With a defeated sigh Edward promises, "I will get you back for this," he then proceeds to say, "Jasper is the best in the world and I am –"

Edward stops as Alice makes her return to the world of the living in a panic. "Oh my God, we have to save her," Alice frantically states. The warm, family atmosphere, created though Edward and I roughhousing around, is replaced with something much darker; I can feel Alice's fear creeping down to my core like a thick slime.

I let Edward go immediately so he could give Alice the clearly needed comfort that only one's mate could provide. He wraps his arms around her and tucks Alice's head under his chin; Alice relaxes marginally under the touch of Edward. He then asks, "Who do we have to save, love?"

Alice stares straight ahead, "I don't know; all I know is we need to save her."

"Why do we need to save her?"

"I don't know," Alice replies once again, clearly becoming worked up again, "I know nothing! I know nothing that is going to help me save her." She then breaks free from Edward's grasp only to pace a few steps and slam her fist into the countertop with a "Damn it!"

At this point I decide to intervene before the situation gets out of hand; I send Alice waves of calm in an attempt to get her to relax.

Immediately sensing what I am doing she shoots a look-that-could-kill in my direction. "Don't do that Jasper. I don't need to run interference for my emotions," she snarls.

I hold my hand up in an 'I surrender' sort of way. "I am sorry. I was just trying to help."

"I don't need to be calm; I need to be out there helping _her._ "

"We are just trying to help," Edward begins hesitantly, "We don't know has you so afraid… Even with my ability to read minds, I am lost." With this admission from Edward, Alice seems to calm down just ever-so-slightly. Edward must see this as a sign and decides to push his luck and ask, "Can you explain to us what happened in the vision and why it made you so upset?"

His question is met with a heavy silence. After what felt like hours, Alice sighs and motions for us to follow her to the living room. Once in the room Alice and Edward sit on the couch, while I opt to sit on the recliner across from them. Alice then takes a moment to collect her thoughts before beginning.

"Ha," Alice lets out a bitter laugh; she runs her hand through her hair and stares at the ceiling. "This is going to sound so stupid –"

"Don't worry," Edward interrupts, "We are family. We won't judge you." I nod in agreement with him; she is my sister and I will love her no matter what.

With another sigh Alice explains the source of her anxiety, "In the vision there was a man that wanted to capture a very powerful woman and use her abilities for his personal gain. Although this woman is clearly stronger than this man she goes with him for some reason.

"I don't know who the man is or who the woman is; all I know is this woman means a lot to me, or will mean a lot to me. I fear what will happen to her if she is to join this man, because if she does…she will _never_ come back to us. She will be lost forever." At this point, Edward draws her close once again. Before giving in completely to Edward's comfort Alice looks me dead in the eyes; it is as if she is looking straight into my soul. Her next words go through my bones and down to my core, "We cannot lose her, Jasper, we can't."


End file.
